durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Episode 14
"Public Unrest" is the fourteenth episode of the Durarara!! anime and the fifteenth episode overall. Synopsis As crime scene investigators analyze the bloodied crime scene of the most recent slashing incident, involving Anri Sonohara and her bullies, Celty Sturluson looks down from above thinking bitterly about the slasher running wild in her city. Shortly after, Anri is met by Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida outside of a police box. In Celty and Shinra's apartment, Shingen questions Celty about the "yellow-kerchiefed hooligans" who had given him trouble the night before. Shinra informs him that they are the Yellow Scarves, who are re-surfacing after several years underground, and reminds his father to pay Celty for transporting him. When the two work together to pick his pocket for his wallet, Shingen questions the pair on their relationship. Though embarrassed, Celty affirms her love for Shinra, making him ecstatic. In conversation, Shingen slips and reveals he was the one who had originally stolen Celty's head in Ireland twenty years prior. After trying to evade Celty's questioning, he relents and proudly proclaims that he had stolen Celty's head and sold it to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. He makes an attempt to escape, and Celty pursues him. When she is gone, Shingen emerges from hiding, relieved, and bids farewell to Shinra. He pays Izaya Orihara a visit, as he is interested in researching Celty's head and has figured out Izaya's plan to involve the head in a war to awaken it. He leaves Izaya with advice to center the war around Celty rather than involving her in someone else's war, a plan Izaya is already progressing toward. While searching for Shingen in East Ikebukuro Park, Celty spots and approaches Mikado. He is worried about internet rumors that claim the Dollars are behind the slasher attacks. He also expresses worry about rising tensions between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves, and Celty notes the number of young people around them wearing yellow bandannas. She promises Mikado that she will look into the slasher and warns him to be careful. Later that evening, Celty talks with Shizuo Heiwajima and tells him about her earlier encounter, in which the slasher stabbed her and cut her helmet off. Shizuo responds angrily, promising to kill the slasher, and Celty has to persuade him to stay on his job while she visits Izaya Orihara looking for information on the slasher. In their apartment later, Celty tells Shinra what she has learned about a demonic blade called Saika and notes that the chat room troll named Saika posts on the same days slashing incidents occur. Shinra seems to know about the blade already, and Celty has the feeling that he is hiding something. At Raira Academy, Anri is approached by Takashi Nasujima, who expresses concern over her involvement in the recent slasher attack. Masaomi accuses Takashi of sexual harassment and suggests that if Takashi continues to get too close to Anri, she will have to transfer, just like a girl named Haruna Niekawa. At that name, Takashi freezes and begins to sweat, a troubled expression on his face, and Masaomi leads Anri away. Masaomi promises to stop hitting on her and tells her how much Mikado likes her. Mikado shows up, and as the three walk out of school together, a man with bright red eyes stands outside the school entrance watching them. As the three split up on Sunshine 60 Street and head in different directions, Masaomi passes groups of teenagers wearing yellow. He visits a girl in a hospital room who appears to have been waiting for him. While Celty is on the computer in her apartment, Shinra appears and confesses his knowledge of Saika. His father had owned Saika several years before, and as Saika has the power to cut souls, Shingen had used it to sever the connection between Celty's body and her head. The sword was sold to an antiques dealer not long after, and Shinra had been left to put the clues together through his own research. Celty leaves to take a night ride and clear her mind. At the same time, Anri is walking home in the dark with flashbacks of the slasher playing through her mind. She finds herself at the scene where her bullies were attacked, and behind her, a figure with glowing red eyes approaches and raises a knife. Chat Room When Kanra shares the news that first-year students from Raira Academy have been attacked by the slasher, Setton asks for the location and quickly leaves. Through private messaging, Kanra tells TarouTanaka not to worry, as his girlfriend was not the victim. TarouTanaka responds that she may have witnessed the attack, and he leaves the chat room too. Just after Kanra follows suit, Saika enters the chat room and posts a string of disconnected words, including 'cut,' 'love,' 'wish,' and 'stronger,' before repeating the word 'Mother.' Character Appearances In order of appearance, excluding the opening song: Cultural References * When Celty first hears about Saika, she asks if it is anything like Muramasa, referring to the sword in the 2009 Japanese video game ''Muramasa: The Demon Blade'' (朧村正, Oboro Muramasa). * As the Raira Trio waves goodbye to each other, behind Anri is a drugstore sign reading マツトモ キヨシ (Matsutomo Kiyoshi) in the same katakana font as the common drugstore chain Matsumoto Kiyoshi (マツモト キヨシ). Quotes Shinra (after walking in on his father in the shower): "I have seen the face of hell." Izaya (to Celty): "You're becoming more and more human every day! Just be careful, though: I'd hate for you to realize that all this attention you've put towards becoming more human has created a much bigger gap between your head and your neck." Navigation Category:Episodes